Ophelia Willows
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: After a horrid mission, Tony gets a blast from the past, or rather a slap from the girl he used to love. But when Steve sets his eyes on a girl he didn't even know existed till now, he falls head over heels. Will Tony be able to beat the perfect golden boy or will he lose at his own game?
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia Willows Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel.

Steve Rogers sat in Fury's office, he never considered it a good thing to be invited. "Fury, if you would just tell me why-" he started before he was quickly interrupted by the Director.

"Were waiting," he said as sat back in his chair.

"Waiting for what?" Steve asked slowly growing impatient.

"Just waiting," The director said as he ignored Rogers.

Suddenly the door to Fury's office creaked open, "Miss me," Tony said as he walked in.

He glanced at Rogers, "Oh your here too. Fury are you cheating on me?" Tony said Jokingly.

"Waitings over," Fury stated to a very confused Steve.

"I need both of your a mission," Fury said as he opened up a folder full of papers.

"Well nice to see you too," Tony said as he sat down In chair, whipping off his sun glasses.

Steve gave Tony a disgusted look, "Sir, maybe I should handle this myself."

"You two have cleaned up some of the messiest situations out there. But do you know what the messiest situations really are?" The Director asked them.

"The ones when Gods come to Earth and act like the have better looks the You," Tony said in a humorous tone.

"Or the situations where people create their own problems," Steve fired back at Tony for making a mockery of a mission.

"No," Director Fury said harshly, "hostage situations. I have men, good men who have been held captive In a Hydra base for some time."

"You just left them there?" Steve said accusingly.

"Fury, I think I can handle this myself. Rescuing a few people, piece of cake and I'll even take them out to dinner afterwards," Tony told them as he flipped a pencil in his hand.

"They're people, not game pieces," Steve told Stark, their eyes connection in a glare.

"Were stretched thin, that's why I'm calling you boys in, if you can learn to pay together," Fury told them, looking at them.

"Here," someone said as the door opened. It was a girl, "Sorry I'm late-" she told director Fury before her voice trailed off. She took one look at Tony before turning back to Director Fury, "Oh Hell, no."

Tony got up almost automatically, "Yeah, I'm With O on this one, I'm out."

"Don't call me O," the woman shot back.

"Ok I'll try, O. Opps failed, already spoiled the day. I'll try again tomorrow."

"You ignorant Ass."

"Maybe ignorance is what makes it so cute," Stark said with a smile.

"Enough," Fury interrupted, "Stark your here for fire power, Agent Willows I need someone from the home team, and Rogers I've never seen a situation that you've made worse, wheels up in five."

All three of them did what they were ordered on got on the plane. Steve studied the woman, or agent Willows, as she set the plane on auto pilot once they were in the air.

She had dirty blonde hair, that bordered more closely to the light brown side. Tiny freckles dotted her face along a line under her eyes. She had curves, the type all those dancers had back in the day of his 'tours'. The type of curves a man like him was never even close to being able to touch.

"Tony, can find a map of the surrounding area of the Hydra base in the back?" Agent Willows asked him, looking at him with her bright green eyes, but she really wasn't asking and Tony knew that.

"Anything for you O," he shot back, but She just ignored his comment.

"I'll help you," Steve announced.

As they both looked for a map through a lot of clutter Steve thought it would be a good time to ask Tony some Questions. "History?" He simply asked Tony while raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's all old news now, very old news," Tony confessed to him.

"What's with the whole O thing?"

Tony chuckled, "Nickname, short for her real name, Ophelia."

"Ophelia," Steve mumbled the name to him self, he felt like it was sweet upon his lips.

"Found it," Tony stated as he took back up to the front of the plane, Steve followed.

Agent Willows got off the pilots seat and pulled out a red marker.

"The Hydra base is here," she told them while circling it in red.

She then put a x in the back of the building, "I'll sneak in here, and pull all the hostages out. You two won't get involved unless you have too."

"Why don't I be the distraction? Cause a scene in the front of the building," Tony suggested.

Agent Willow shook her head, "No it's too dangerous, it's better only to use you in a emergency, you'll be completely on your own out there, the plan is final."

"I'm sorry did I just hear you say bloody plank?" Tony asked her while smirking.

Steve looked about to Agent Willows confused on what the words meant, but her whole dynamic changed. Her body stiffened and she bit her lip, "Don't play games with me Stark."

"I'm not playing games at all. Did. You. Say. Bloody plank," Tony repeated to her slowly.

"Ok, whatever you can distract in the front, but I'm controlling your movements. If I tell you to move out, you move out!" Agent Willow told him.

The small aircraft landed on the sandy beach, in stealth mode. "I'm going in," Agent Willows announced, "Stark your a go, but away from the plane." Tony smiled, knowing he was gonna have fun with this, before the face to his suit closed

"Rogers, be ready to open the plane doors open, on my cue," she told him and he nodded in response.

Agent Willows then walked out of the plane to find the hostages. "Everyone of coms?" She asked.

"Yes," Steve replied.

"I'm always on coms for you babe," Tony replied back. Steve could hear that he started the distraction because of all the bombs.

After about fifteen minutes of silence Agent Willows went back on coms, "Rogers, open the plane doors, I have the agents." Steve did what he was told quickly and efficiently. He then ran outside to help the hurt agents onto the plane.

"Tony, we gotta go before they find us," Steve told him.

"Five more minutes and these guys will be toast," Tony told Steve as he refused to head to the plane.

"Tony! This isn't a game, now! There gonna find us any minute," Agent Willows told him as she noticed a sniper aiming for one the injured agents, "Get down!" She screamed as she pushed the agent of the way, earning herself a bullet.

"Willows!" Steve screamed as he helped her up off the ground, "Tony, now!" Steve never liked to see one of his team mates on the ground, and especially someone who looked as frail as Agent Willows did.

Tony finally got the idea and came back to ship. He quickly started the plane up quickly and continued to fly it all the way back to the Shield base. He didn't have the nerve to go to the back of the plane to see Willow's blood everywhere.

On the flight back Steve tried to help Ophelia take of the wound, but she refused.

Once the plane landed on Shield Steve offered her a shoulder to lean on to help her walk to the med center.

She refused, "Focus on the eight Shield agents we just got back," and so he did.

After all of the them were safely in the med bay he came back to see Tony and Ophelia arguing.

"Just let me help you, O," Tony pleaded with her as he tried to grab her arm.

She pulled away, "Don't Touch, so I don't have to scream at you not to touch me!" She yelled at him still holding a piece of cloth to her wound, "I've gotta go."

Tony was about to follow her when Steve grabbed his wrist, "I think she wants to be left alone."

"Not that you would know," Tony threw back at him.

"I know that you know how to get under her skin, what's with the whole bloody plank thing?" Steve asked him curiously.

Tony laughed to himself, "It's short for the phrase, walk the bloody plank, aka get out of there. It was our safe sex word, well hers when I got a little to rough with her that she couldn't take everything I was throwing at her."

Steve felt disgusted that Tony was laughing, "And your proud of that, that you were rough with her? No wonder she wants nothing to do with you."

"Hey boys play nice," Natasha said as she walked in, completely oblivious to what they were talking about, "Congrats on a successful mission, eight hostages pretty impressive."

"Well it was nothing we couldn't handle," Steve told her.

Natasha then turned to Tony, "I saw Agent Willows in the Medical room. She asked me to ask you if you would go help her patch up some wound, something about really knowing how to wrap the bandage tightly?"

Tony smiled and patted Steve on the back, "Nothing to do with me huh? They always wanna come back."

Authors Note: I know, I know it's off to a pretty boring start but I promise it will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia Willows Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Steve got up bright and early like he always did to Jog. He found jogging around the city peaceful early in the morning compared to the day. Most of the city still slept, and it was amazing to see such a loud city become so quiet.

Once Steve got back to the tower he went to the kitchen for breakfast, his routine. But he was shocked to see Ophelia flipping pancakes in one of Tony's old shirts.

She turned around slightly as she noticed someone's presence. She instantly blushed once she realized it was Steve, "I'm sorry, Tony told me everyone was gone."

"You seem different," Steve told her, "On the mission you were much more," he paused looking for the right word. Ophelia raised a eyebrow at him.

"Bitchy?" She offered.

Steve raised his hands up in defense, "No, No I didn't mean that-"

"No it's ok, Bitches get things done," She told him as got a plate for the pancakes.

"I meant Calm," he corrected hoping he fixed his mistake.

As she put the pancakes on the plate he looked at her. He definitely towered over her in size, no doubt. His eyes then lingered on a mark on her neck, a fresh bruise, Stark that of son of a bi-

"Do you want pancakes?" Ophelia asked her figuring that's why he was looking at her intensely.

"No, I'm fine," Steve told her as he went into the over room, deciding it was probably best if he left.

Ophelia smiled once Tony came into the kitchen , "Hey."

"Is Ophelia Willow's making her famous pancakes for me?" Tony teased her.

"Watch it," she told him, "I might just eat it all by myself."

"You could try," Tony told her as he pulled her in to a deep kiss. Suddenly his phone started buzzing in is pocket, "hold on, I'll be right back. Don't eat my pancakes."

Tony walked out of hearing distance and clicked answer on his phone, "Hammer what do you want? Is it to cozy in jail for you?"

"Actually in out Stark," Hammer said through the phone.

It caught Tony off guard, causing him to fluster a bit, "What! How?"

"Let's just say I have fate on your side, ok giving you one last chance," he told Stark.

"Chance for what?" Tony off guard.

"Either you give me the suit I'll or come with at you with the new tech I made. I've been watching you," he warned Tony.

"Hammer, show me what you got. I would just love to see it," Tony told him as he hanged up. He probably doesn't even have anything, Tony thought. It must have just been another one of his tricks.

"Tony," Ophelia called, "I've gotta go, it's Seven already. I missed one of my cl-"

Tony leaned in and kissed her on her pale pink lips, "Ok, but promise to come back tonight O."

She laughed, "Maybe." Ophelia said to him before she walked out the door. Before she left she had quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. As much as she loved Tony's comfy shirt, it wasn't something she could really go out In public in.

Suddenly as she was walking down the street she felt someone pull her arm into the alley. "What the hell?" She screamed before she quickly kicked the guy in the chest knocking him to the ground. She sense another guy behind her. The man threw a punch, but she grabbed and threw him against the wall.

Once both men were on the ground she got her cell phone and dialed Shield head quarters, "Agent Willows, I have two m-" Ophelia felt a bullet go through her shoulder, knocking her to the ground, dammit a sniper she hadn't noticed. The first man she saw quickly got up and crushed her cell phone with his foot. Then he swiftly put something metal around her neck. "Night blonde," The second man said as he pressed a button on a remote, sending a wave of electric shock through her, before everything went black.

Tony brushed his hair, he couldn't remember the last time he brushed his hair. To be honest he was surprised he even owned a hair brush at this point in life, but it was worth.

Really how long had been since he even talked to Ophelia? A year or two at least. But now, it felt good everything felt good.

His phone started to ring, damn it, Hammer again. How did he even manage to get his number?

Tony tapped the answer button "Hammer, like I said-"

"I have a certain Tiny blonde who would love to say hi to you," his voice said.

Tony felt his heart pound, how could he be so stupid. "Your lying," he said, but he knew Hammer wasn't. Hammer even said I'm watching you, but Of course he didn't take a moment to think about what that meant.

"Oh Then maybe you know her? Five foot one, skinny, long blonde hair. B cup in guessing?" Hammer teased him.

"Touch her and I'll end you," Tony promised him, it was a threat he was willing to deliver.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt her Stark," Hammer assured him.

"I'll find you," Tony told him in a harsh tone.

"Don't bother, I'm at my penthouse. Come on other and bring the suit," Hammer said to him in a cheerful voice before he hung up.

Tony threw his phone against the kitchen wall. "F.R. .Y." Tony called.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Friday replied back.

"Get me Rogers."

When Ophelia opened her eyes she could tell something was off. She was sitting on a chair, no rope, no chains, so why couldn't she move? She started to mentally scream at herself, what was happening?

"Your awake," Ophelia heard a mans voice say. She couldn't turn her head or move her eyes from looking forward, she couldn't even talk.

He stood in front of her and rested his hand against her cheek, "I've always been fond of toys, who knew the human ones would be the most fun."

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. Btw if you hate roller coasters I would stop reading this story now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ophelia Willows Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel.

Hammer walked into her line of vision, "I'm sorry I forgot you couldn't move, you can't speak either, but your eyes say everything."

By looking forward Ophelia could tell she was seated at some fancy dinner table, just her. Of course she knew who Hammer was, what Shield agent didn't know who Hammer was? But the reason he kidnapped her was still fuzzy. She could feel a bit of pain on the back of her neck, damn what was that?

"I'm gonna graciously allow you three seconds," Hammer said as he pulled out some type of remote.

Once Hammer pushed a button Ophelia automatically felt her limbs relax and she instinctively grabbed a knife off the dinner table. She looked down only to shockingly find herself in a blue poofy dress, that she would never wear, and she felt a cold metal collar around her neck. what the hell, she thought.

Ophelia was about to charge at Hammer with the knife but then Hammer announced, "Times up," before clicking a button on the remote.

Ophelia looked around confused as she felt her body tense up again and sat down in the chair.

"Sorry Honey, but your under my control now. At least, until your little one night stand gets here. I mean, if he even cars that much. He might just leave you to me," Hammer told her with a chuckle, "Not that I would mind. Don't you think that's a brilliant idea?"

"It is a brilliant idea," she felt the words leave her lips effortless, she wasn't in control any longer and she hated every second of it.

"Tell me something else," Hammer said as held the control in his hand.

"I prefer you over Stark," Ophelia answered him, as he put the words into her mouth.

"Well you deserve a present for that," Hammer said as he pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a shimmering necklace.

Ophelia felt his icy cold fingers graze her neck as he put it on her. "Just to hide my invention for a bit, don't want Stark to figure out all my tricks right away," Stark told her, "but don't worry, you look absolutely perfect for dinner."

"You remember the plan?" Tony asked Steve as they parked outside Hammer's apartment building.

"Yes, I'll be here, waiting," Steve told him, he was worried just as much as Tony was about Ophelia.

Tony got out of the car and flew up with his suit to the balcony, he then blasted down the glass door to the penthouse. He wanted to show Hammer that he wasn't playing a game.

The first thing he saw was one of Hammer's butlers, "Mr. Stark, Mr. Hammer has been expecting you, follow me sir."

Tony wasn't sure what Hammer was trying to do, but he followed the man. The butler led him to the dining room set up with a fancy table.

"Nice for you to join," he Hammer said as he sat at one head of the table and gestured Tony to sit at the other.

Tony's eyes immediately fell on Ophelia, who was sitting in the middle of the two heads of the table. He knew something was off by her clothes. She was wearing a big blue dress, that he was positive no one should ever wear, it looked like her hair was curled then put up into a high pony, and all pulled together with a white ribbon.

If the clothes didn't tip him off how she was acting would. Ophelia would never be willing sitting down with someone who kidnapped her, she would kicking and punching even if it was pointless. But now, she was just looking forward emptily, her eyes didn't have her usual sparkle.

"You can leave with her if you want," Hammer told him while smirking. Tony's eyebrow twitched, it had to be a trap, he hesitated, what the hell he suppose to do?

"What'd you do to her?" Tony gasped as the words left his mouth. Hammer just gave him a cold laugh in response, "Take a seat Stark."

"Ophelia let's go," Tony told her not sure what her response would be, she seemed to be different some way.

"I want to stay, with him," Ophelia told him.

Tony glanced at Hammer before looking at Ophelia, "Look, I don't know what he did to you, but you don't really want to stay, I know that."

"I prefer him, not you," Ophelia told Tony once again, "I'm staying."

Hammer started to clap slowly, "The fact that your even trying Stark, shes my toy now."

Tony's anger rises at the word toy, "Don't call her that, in fact don't call her anything."

"But isn't that how you see things Stark? Everything you own, everything you touch, everyone you look at are just your toys," Hammer told him.

"Jail turned you psycho," Tony shot back.

"Look Stark, I called you here for a tech swap. Take off the suit, Give it to me, and I'll give you this," Hammer teased him as he held up a remote control, "The remote to that For the suit."

"Your out of your mind if you think your ever gonna get the suit and if you think your keeping her here," Tony told him in a dark tone.

Hammer pressed a button on the remote, which caused Ophelia to pick up a knife, "Let's carve that pretty little arm of hers shall we?"

"Enough!" Tony yelled at him before lunching at Hammer throwing them together through the wall, "All you Cap, while I take care of Hammer," Tony reminded Steve.

"I'm already on it," Steve replied to Tony.

He ran into the penthouse to see Ophelia, why wasn't she moving.

"Go for the remote, it fell out of Hammer's hands when I attacked him," Tony told Steve.

"Come on Rogers," Steve whispered to himself as he searched the room's ground for it. Finally he saw a silver stick on the floor by Ophelia's feet.

"Tony now what?" Steve asked him confused.

"Wait for me," Tony told him. Tony then grabbed Hammer by the neck and dragged him to the dining room.

"Turn it off now," Tony ordered him.

Hammer did what Tony asked before saying, "Always hiding behind the suit Stark, aren't you?"

"I don't need the suit to do this," Tony said as he stepped out of his suit before punching Hammer in the face. But he didn't stop once he was on the ground, it felt good, to finally get satisfaction for all Hammer put him through.

"Tony stop," Steve told him, "He's down Tony!" Steve yelled at him to catch his attention.

Tony looked over to see Steve holding Ophelia by the shoulders. Tony looked at his bloody knuckle, she wasn't gonna like this.

"I've got you," Steve comforted Ophelia as she let her muscles relax.

"Tony give me a hand?" He asked referring to the metal collar.

"Get it off," Ophelia gasped, "Now, please get it off!"

"It's alright O, he can't use it anymore," Tony told her as he put on the hand of his suit, "You might feel a little bit a sap but it'll be fine."

"The back of neck is killing me, is it because the thing Is too tight?" Ophelia asked him.

Tony froze when he got the metal collar off.

"Tony?" Ophelia managed to get out her breaths were still becoming normal.

"You sick son of a B-" Tony started as he went back to Hammer as he kicked him into his side.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he glanced at what caused him to explode. On the back of Ophelia's neck, were two words: Hammer's property.

He touched the two words only to earn a flinch from Ophelia, black ink and very permanent. Something Hammer probably given her once she was knocked out.

"It's not worth it," Steve told Tony.

"What's going on?" Ophelia asked as she found the strength to stand up.

"Let's get you out of here," Steve told as he picked her up bridal style. However Ophelia shook her head, "I can walk," she stated as she got her self out of Steve's arms. Steve tried to grab her wrist gently, he just didn't want her to see Tony beating up Hammer.

"Tony," Ophelia pleaded with him as she saw what was happening, "Please, Tony let's just go."

Tony wasn't listening to her at all, all he wanted to do was make Hammer pay.

"Anthony!" Ophelia screamed at me. Tony instantly froze, they're only of couple people who ever called him that, most of them being dead.

Steve watched Tony as his hand was lowered to his side, "I'm sorry."

"Save it," Ophelia, "I'm going home."

"Your right, let's go," Tony agreed with her.

"No, I'm going to my place, alone," she sighed, "Thank for the save, but I'm not letting it happen again." Ophelia told him before pausing at the door and walking out.

"Is she gonna be ok getting back on her own?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, she's fine, she always is," Tony told him while looking at his bloody hand.

"What'd she mean by I'm not gonna let it happen again?" Steve asked curiously as he leaned down to check the pulse of Hammer.

Tony took a deep breath, "Let's just say, as much as you think I'm a arrogant ass now, I was a hundred times worse back then."

Authors Note: please review, it just gives me good feedback for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ophelia Willows Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel.

Steve came back from his run the next and he half-expected to see a girl making pancakes, he was wrong.

Steve saw vision sitting at the table looking like he was in deep thought.

"Is Stark here?" Steve asked him as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, I believe he has company as well," Vision told him as he got up and phased through the wall to his room. Dammit, why couldn't he have shared a floor with Wanda or Falcon? Anyone would have been better than these two.

"Oh the ice man is awake," Tony said as he rubbed his eyes, "Just ignore me," Tony told as he grabbed two glasses and wine bottle.

"Any chance that Ophelia is in there?" Steve asked him.

"Ophelia doesn't drink wine or alcohol, period," Tony stated, "Fyi, don't be bothered if the door opens, I have them on a schedule today, help yourself if you want."

Steve just shook his head as Tony went back to activities. The moaning was really evident from the closed door.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Steve sighed, probably another one of Stark's ladies.

He opened to door and prepared himself to say, 'down the hall on your left'. But he quickly stopped himself when he saw a petite dirty blonde standing before him.

"I left some of my stuff here a couple days, can I get it?" Ophelia asked raising a eyebrow.

Steve hesitated, "I'll go get it," he told her not wanting her to hear the moaning and Tony in the other room.

Ophelia stepped past him, "I've got it," she stated. She headed to the table in the kitchen where she picked a stack of three books.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard Tony with another woman in his bed.

"I'm sorry," Steve offered her, but he would never be able to express how sorry he truly was.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who pushed him away, he can do what ever he wants." Ophelia told Steve, while shooting him a sad smile.

"Come on I need to show you something," Steve told her trying to cheer her up, he hated seeing girls sad all his life. Now he actually had the opportunity to do something about it.

"What?" Ophelia asked shocked as Steve took her books and placed it gently on the table.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked her.

"Well the one time I went on a mission with you a got shot, so that's gonna be a-" Ophelia started.

"Just come with me doll," Steve told her as he grabbed her hand leading her to the elevator.

"Steve where are we going?" She asked him.

"Trust me, your gonna like it," Steve promised her as the elevator doors opened up to a garage, "There are many of Stark's things in this garage. But I own one, and I usually never let anyone ride it."

Ophelia laughed in her head, "And what is it exactly?"

"My motorcycle," Steve told her proudly, "Here put this on," he told her as he gave her a helmet.

"Hop on," he said, "I know it might be scary at first, but trust just hold on and you'll be fine."

Ophelia rolled her eyes in her head, if only he knew how many motorcycles she's rode on as a agent. But she got on and acted like it was something new. Ophelia even wrapped her arms around him as if she was scared she was gonna fall off.

Steve the started the engine, grinning when he heard one of his favorite sounds.

"Jarvis open the doors," he said as he speed fast on the motorcycle.

"Just tell me if I'm going too fast for you," Steve told her, to make sure she was ok.

"Where are we going?" Ophelia questioned him.

Steve paused for a minute, "Where do you want to go."

Ophelia smirked, "turn left, then make a right. Keep going straight until I tell you other wise." Steve did what she told him, wondering where they were heading.

"Stop here," Ophelia said abruptly.

Steve stared at the place, "Is this a-"

"Yes," Ophelia interrupted him, "And your gonna do it."

Steve hesitated.

"Oh is the big Captain America scared of a small tattoo?" Ophelia teased, "I'll even let you pick where and what."

Steve and Ophelia walked. "Do you know what you want?" She asked him. Steve nodded.

Ophelia smiled at him, "Then let's do it."

•••

Ophelia took a bite of pizza, Steve was right, the place was good. "Best Pizza in all of New York can be found in Brooklyn," Steve told her smiling.

Steve looked at his finger, before this he was a complete stranger to tattoos. He never even thought about getting one.

Ophelia watched him as he looked deep in thought at his new tattoo.

"Have you ever thought about how your gonna die?" She asked him suddenly, wondering where the question ever came from.

Steve chuckled, "Not particularly. Have you?"

"Not too much. To be honest I wonder if it's worse to die young or die at an older age. Let people remember you when you were at your prime or let them see you Wither away," she instantly noticed Steve flinch a little, "in sorry I forg-"

"No, it's fine," Steve assured her, "I guess it was nice to be known as the hero everyone saw you as."

"Are you saying you weren't a hero?" Ophelia asked curiously, of course he was a hero.

Steve just deflected the question, "I'm gonna go pay the check."

After they left the restaurant they went back to Avenger's tower.

"Thanks for the fun day," Ophelia told Steve as she grabbed her textbooks off the table, "And I really do hope the tattoo grows on you."

Steve looked down at his finger, attached on the side of it in small black ink was 'Hope'.

"Well if I don't like it, it makes me feel better knowing someone has the exact same one," Steve told her smirking.

"Well I should go," Ophelia turned to head to the door with her stuff.

Steve hesitated for a minute before saying, "wait." It was now, or never.

"Want?" She said turning around.

Steve then leaned in a little too quickly to kiss her, but Ophelia instantly stepped back.

"Steve if you do th-" Ophelia took a deep breath, "if we do this, it's crossing a line that we can't come back from."

Steve brushed the hair out of her face, "If there's one thing I learned, it's that sometimes you need to see what's beyond that line."


	5. Chapter 5

Ophelia Willows Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Steve watched Ophelia as she was still asleep. He would have gotten out of bed by now, but his arm had gripped around Ophelia's waist and he didn't want to wake her, not that he minded staying here.

He remembered how much fun last night has been for them, they just talked, but it felt good. Steve felt like he was able to say things he couldn't say to anyone else, at least anyone else that he could still talk to.

Her eyes fluttered gently, and a soft smile escaped her lips. However, once she saw Steve next her she sat up right away, "I'm late," she told him as she jumped out of bed.

"Late for what?" Steve asked her as tried to fix her hair.

"School," Ophelia replied back as she awkwardly smelled her shirt to make sure she could wear it again for the day.

"I didn't know you were in college and a shield agent, I could give you a ride?" Steve offered as he came to terms with the fact that she was in college. It was a little younger then he wanted, but Ophelia was perfect in every single way.

Ophelia started laughing, "College? I'm in high school and I'm late," she said right before she ran out the door

and grabbed her books.

Steve sat in the bed puzzled, high school? What type of man did this make him, how could he had kissed a high school when he was practically one hundred years old?

"Well did the old man have fun?" Tony teased as he leaned in the door way.

"Nothing happened," Steve said defensively, "but for Christ's sake, a teenager Tony?"

"Well it's legal," Tony shoot back, "Incase you wanted to know for future reference," he said while smirking.

"Shouldn't she be worrying about things like prom dates or classes," Steve said to himself.

"How'd she put it that one time?" Tony asked himself out loud, "Oh that's right. She said boys her age don't know how to touch her. I don't blame her, I love when I'm touching her and so does she."

"That's Disgusting Tony no wonder she doesn't want to be near you," Steve told him, knowing he struck a nerve.

"Tie her up, I know you want to, maker her beg to be with you, but your too much of coward aren't you Steve?" Tony asked him.

"Some might say your the real coward," Steve replied back.

"Rogers she doesn't even want a piece of you. She'll come back, trust me she always does," Tony told him before exiting out of Steve's room.

Steve gave a small grunt, this called for a hard day in the gym.

After getting dressed in a white tee and shorts he went down to the training room. Steve knew it wasn't the best too take out his emotion physically, but for now it worked.

He grunted as he once again broke the boxing bag.

"Maybe a little less next time?" Said a voice behind him.

Steve turned to see Natasha in training clothes. "Well you know how it is in the heat of the moment," Steve replied back.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Just trying to get a good training in,"

Steve told her.

"Is this about a girl?" Natasha asked raising a eyebrow while sitting down next on the bench in the training room.

"Yeah and she's pretty amazing," Steve whispered as he sat down next to her, "intelligent, beautiful, and she just sees thing different."

"Well is she's pretty she must be Starks, right?" Natasha stated

"That's the problem," Steve confessed to her, "he doesn't deserve her."

"Rogers I've seen you fight so many people, I'm sure you can fight one man. Of course without any permanent damage," Natasha joked, "Now who's the girl?"

"Ophelia, you might know her actually," Steve told her remembering that she was a shield agent.

Natasha nodded, "she's a good friend and agent, she always has your back."

Suddenly Natasha's phone went off and she looked at the text. "Tony just invited me to dinner, he said he has a surprise for everyone. It looks he invited the team." Steve closed his eyes slowly.

Natasha got up and grabbed his shoulder gently, "it might not be what you think and even if it is you still have time." Steve sat in silence as Natasha walked away, he blew his chance.

After several more hours of training Steve went up to take a shower, wether he liked it or not he was gonna go to the dinner. After his shower he looked at his phone and there was a text from Tony, sure enough inviting him to dinner.

Steve sighed as he walked to the kitchen to get water, but when he heard voices he stopped himself behind the corridor.

"Tony I don't wanna go to dinner, let's just stay here," a girls voice, he recognized as Ophelia's, said.

"It'll be fine, plus we need to celebrate, I wanna tell all of them," Tony pleaded with her.

She giggled, "alright, but only because you made me so happy today."

There was a pause before Tony said, "I'm gonna go warm up the car."

"Alright," Ophelia said as Steve heard the elevator open and close.

Steve decided now was the best time to get water, as he awkwardly walked into the kitchen. He glanced at Ophelia, who looked away, and he looked at her hand. There was a shiny diamond on, of course Stark would do that. Then making sure he knew it by announcing it to the whole team.

"Didn't know you forgave so easily," Steve snapped at her, which he quickly regretted.

"Don't do that Steve," Ophelia begged him.

"Do what? Call you out on being consumed by false promises?"

Steve replied back.

Ophelia sighed, "At this point Steve I'm bonded by the things I'm bond to do."

Steve set his glass of water on the counter next to Ophelia and grabbed her left wrist so she could really see it, "Is this what you want?"

Ophelia pulled her hand away, "Your so twisted Steve!" She said as she threw is glass against the wall, shattering it. "Show me, tell me, do anything to let me know that you cared! Right now I look at your and all I see is red, that's the only way to get emotion out of you isn't it?"

Steve was speechless as she walked around him and headed to the car.

"I can wait," he told her, as it made her stop in her tracks.

"You deserve someone special Steve, you really do. That's just not me," She said as she continued to walk away.

Ophelia sighed as she opened the car door, she could sense something was off, especially since Tony was driving and didn't have a driver.

"Tony put your seat belt on," Ophelia told him as the car pulled out of the tower.

"We need to talk," Tony told her as he ignored her comment.

"I already told you I'd be the designated driver and you could drink," Ophelia told him jokingly.

"No, it's about Rogers," Tony stated.

"What about Steve?" Ophelia said as she bit her lip in the slightest unnoticeable way.

"I saw you stayed the night with him, in his bed. I need to know th-"

"Nothing happened," Ophelia said cutting him off.

"Ok, I just needed to know," Tony said as he gripped the steering wheel.

Ophelia suddenly shot up, "Is that the only reason you proposed, because of him?"

"Ophelia-"

"Don't play games with me Tony, we've done this before," Ophelia reminded him.

"Ok maybe, I don't know yes. That's not the point, we would end up like this anyw-"

"Tony, Watch out!"

"Wha-"

"Watch out!"

Suddenly Tony saw the kids in the road and grabbed the stirring wheel and twisted it. Everything became a quickly blur as the car crashed into a buildings wall.

Ophelia used her strength to open her eyes, she was still in a daze. "Tony," she whispered as she saw his body through the windshield, he didn't look good. Her eyes slowly moved down to her white dress now dyed red, it was probably just a couple shreds of glass. Tony was the one who needed help, fast.

Ophelia's hands were shaking as she reached for her phone. Come on your can do this, she told herself.

"Hello," the voice on the other line said.

"Steve, help."


End file.
